Murder at the Track
by alexsonnn
Summary: Alex Mills is a great quad driver, but when a murder happens will he be a good detective?


**Track dangers**

Racing set him free. The engines roar, it's power was exhilarating. And now, Alex Mills, felt the best he had in weeks. He was third riding his orange 450 MXR quad with ten laps left. He didn't race professionally, just locally,but a lot of people in his town knew him and said he should race professionally.

But he wasn't in it for the money, just for the thrill of getting out there.

He chanced a glance behind him, a man named Shawn Underhill was closing in on him. Shawn was a great guy but a vicious driver. He never broke the rules, but he did push them to the limit.

He himself was closing in on the guy in front of him. He didn't know the guy, but Alex guessed he was new because he wasn't too good and Alex overtook him quickly. Which just left him and the leader. Alex didn't know him either, but he was better than the guy now in third. No matter how hard he pushed his Quad there just wasn't enough time to get around the guy. But Alex managed to stay on him until the end, and finished a respectable second.

He pulled off the track and headed to his crew, and best friends. They were all wearing the same neon orange firesuits as Alex

"That was some pretty hot driving out there today, Lex!" Said Brian Perkins, as Alex cut the engine off and hopped off the Quad so Brian could pressure wash it all the mud off of it.

Brian Perkins was Alex's closest friend. They knew each other since grade school. He was also Alex's number one consultant about anything to do with the Quad. A crew Chief if you will.

"thanks man! Hey, where's Virgil at?" Alex asked over the sound of the pressure washer.

"Umm...In the trailer I guess." Brian answered looking around.

The trailer was like a tour bus they used to drive to the races. So Alex headed to the trailer and found Virgil sitting in a chair just outside the trailer's door, flipping through a magazine. Virgil Louis was the best Quad mechanic Alex knew. Despite his chosen career, Virgil was always a straight-A student in school. He even got accepted into Harvard, which he declined. A lot of people thought he was crazy for not taking it, but he just told them it wasn't in his plans.

"Yo, Virgil! I need you to take a look at the Quad for a minute." Alex said.

"Sure, whats wrong with it?" He asked standing up and tossing the magazine to the ground and following Alex back to the Quad.

"Well I think theres something wrong with the brakes. They weren't working to good at the end of the race." Alex answered.

"Okay, Alex I'll take care of it." Virgil said as they approached the newly clean Quad bike.

"Thanks, man," Alex replied.

Alex knew Virgil hated for someone to look over his shoulder while he worked, so he decided to go get something to eat at the concession stand to pass the time. He was walking towards the nearest stand when an ambulance rushed past him. He looked back to where the ambulance came from and saw a crowd slowly diversing. Then he saw her. Erin Wilson, the most annoying girl Alex had ever met. She never missed an opportunity to make fun of Alex or his driving.

"Hey, Erin! What happened? Why was there an ambulance just here?" Alex asked. Hoping against hope that she wouldn't make a crack at him. Unsurprisingly that didn't happen.

"Ah, as usual Alex Mills doesn't know anything that's going on unless it has to do with racing!" Erin said smirking, though she did look kinda pale.

"Oh, come on Erin cut the crap today! What's going on?" Alex asked his temper already rising.

"You remember that dude named Randy Harris? He just dropped dead!"

Alex stared. Alex never really liked Randy Harris. He was obnoxious. He raced dirty. He spent most of his time wrecking other drivers than trying to win the races. But he never wanted to see him dead.

"Well what happened to him?" he asked.

"Were you not listening, Mills? He just dropped dead. We're not sure how he died yet." Erin answered.

Alex sighed. "Thanks a lot Erin." And with that he turned and went to see how Virgil was doing with the Quad.

**a/n- i havent a clue if i put this under the right topic...sooo if i didnt let me know so i can move it this is my first time writing in the misc section**


End file.
